cinta atau nabsu
by Raito kunazawa
Summary: dalam hidup tak ada yg pasti. begitu juga dengan perjalanan ino dan naruto. warning abal, lemon for later. nulis dg caraku, suka suka aku.,.,
1. Chapter 1

pagi itu suasana terlihat sangat ramai di terminal bus sunagakure,terlihat seorang remaja yang memiliki sepasang mata yg berwana biru langit yang bernama naruto uzumaki sedang menuju sebuah bus.  
dan terlihat naruto naik kedalam bus yg telah siap menanti calon duduk dikursi deret ke enam dari depan. hah..Cape juga.. keluh naruto..  
naruto merasa kecapekan karena membawa tas pundak yg berisikan pakaian dan keperluan lainnya yang akan dia gunakan selama di konoha.  
Sekitar 10menit naruto duduk sendirian,kebetulan kursi bus tersebut 1-2,sebelah kanan satu,sdgkan sebelah kiri untuk 2 orang(super eksekutif)!  
Naruto duduk dibangku yg diperuntukan 2 orang..  
Tiba2 datang seorang ibu beserta 1 anaknya yg naruto perkirakan berumur 17 tahunan,namun tubuhnya tinggi dan berisi,terutama dibagian pantat dan dadanya..Anak itu manis,putih,matanya berwarna biru laut dan memiliki rambut pirang yang dimodel poni tail.  
ma'af apakah saya bisa titip anak saya? ujar sang ibu.. oh iya ba-san! jawan naruto sedikit itupun duduk disebelah naruto.

10 menit berselang,bus akan segera berangkat,sekali lagi sang ibu berkata anda turun dimana? . di terminal pusat konoha baa-san. ujarnaruto. oh sama,anak saya juga mw turun disana ,kalau gitu tolong dijagain ya anak saya? Maklum ini pertama kali dia pergi jauh sendirian lanjut sang ibu.  
beres baa-san,baa-san tenang aja..! balas naruto dgn senyum.  
Ibu itupun segera turun dari bus setelah sblmnya mencium pipi kanan kiri anaknya,sambil memberikan peringatan-peringatan buat anaknya..  
Bus berangkat pukul 16.00 tepat meninggalkan terminal itu melambaikan tangan kepada ibunya yg berada diluar bus.  
Setelah agak jauh dari terminal naruto pun membuka obrolan dgn abg itu.. nama kamu siapa? ino.. jawabnya singkat..Terlihat senyum manis keluar dari wajah ino yg putih dan bersih,apalagi tatapnnya yg sedikit menggoda, naruto yakin bahwa inp sudah terbiasa berhadapn dengan laki-laki.  
kenapa nyokap lo ga ikut? tanya naruto.  
ga,nyokap kerja..Gua lagi liburan sekolah,dari pd disuna terus..Sumpek.. jawab ino.  
emang ga takut pergi sendirian? tanya naruto dgn sedikit meledeknya. ah,cuek aja..Emg takut knapa? ucap ino dengan santainya.  
eh,nama lo sapa? tanya ino pada naruto . gw naruto uzumaki.. jawab naruto.

Hampir 2 jam perjalanan, naruto dan ino ngobrol ngalor ngidul sambil bercanda ga jelas, naruto pun mulai terbiasa dgn ino..Sampai pada akhirnya bus berhenti untuk istirahat disalah satu restauran..  
ino,bawa dompet sama hape lo,jangan ditinggal di dalam tas.. kata naruto memngingatkan ino sebelum mereka turun dari bus okey.. jwb ino sambil bergegas berdiri dari tempat duduknya.  
Naruto beranikan diri memegang tangan ino sambil berjalan turun dari bus.  
Direstauran,mereka kembali duduk disatu meja sambil makan bersama..Selesai makan,ino minta ijin mw kekamar kecil,begitu juga naruto yg dari tadi nahan ada toilet juga dibus,tp sempit dan takut ga da airny pikir mereka

Setelah kurang lebih 30menit,bus kembali melanjutkn perjalanan..Sedang naruto dan ino makin akrab ino sudah berani bersandar dan memeluk naruto dari samping.  
Waktu semakin malam,semakin gelap keadaan didalam bus,walau ada lampu kecil diatas tempat duduk,tapi naruto lbh memilh tidak menyalakannya.  
Semakin malam semakin dingin,ditambah udara AC yg menambah dingin didalam bus..  
lo kedinginan ga ino-chan? tanya naruto kepada ino iya dingin banget naru-kun.. jawab ino dengan nada manja.  
Kalau begitu pake aja selimutnya.. naruto pun mulai memasang selimut ditubuh ino,tanpa persetujuan dari pemilik tubuh itu..Setelah itu naruto jg memakai selimut yg memang telah disediakan didalam bus.  
ino pun menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak naruto,sambil tangannya yg ada dibalik selimut dilingkarkan dipinggangnya naruto..  
'wah,ni anak kayanya manja.' kata naruto dalam hati.  
Tanpa berkatakata,naruto juga membalas memeluk ino dari samping..Tubuh mereka terasa hangat,walau udara didalam bus benar2 terasa dingin sebelum mereka berpelukan.  
ino memejamkan matanya..Rupanya dia tertidur,narutopun mencoba memejamkan matanya walau dlm keadaan menggebu2 didlm hati,apalagi adik kecilnya mulai resah dibalik celana ketika dada ino yg lumayan besar menempel disamping tubuh naruto..Dgn goyangn bus saat berbelok kekanan atau kekiri,makin rapat saja posisi dada ino dengan tubuh naruto. Tapi sekuat tenaga naruto menahan segala pikiran mesum di otaknya,dan mencoba tidur..

Sekitar 30menitan naruto tidur,akhrnya terbangun pikirannya gak bisa fokus untuk istirahat gara-gara godaan yg membuat hasrat naik turun.  
naruto mengalihkan pandangan ke arah jalan,sambil menahan gejolak..Tiba2, naru-kun.. ino memanggil naruto dengan suara pelan..  
udah bangun? jawAb Naruto.  
Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan naruto ino lasung mengencangkan dekapannya pada pinggang naruto..  
dingin sekali naru-kun kata ino dengan manja.. lha kan udah pake selimut? jawab naruto dengan tampang inocent iya,tp masih terasa dingin..Apalagi tanganku,dingin sekali..Aku masukin tanganku kedalam baju Naru-kun ya? kata ino, naruto pun kaget mendengar permintaan ino yg diluar perkiraanya itu..  
iya..Yaudah.. jawan Naruto gugup..  
Jujur naruto tidak teerfikir macam-macam malam itu,tp setelah mendengar kata2 ino barusan ahkirnya naruto jadi semakin bergejolak kadar mesum di otaknya.  
ino memasukkan tangannya kedalam kaus naruto,masih dalam keadaan berselimut..Seluruh tubuh mereka tertutup selimut,hanya muka mereka yg tdk tertutup.  
Perlahan tangan ino bergerilya menyusup ke dalam baju naruto 


	2. Chapter 2

disclamer; saya bukan penilik char'' dibawah ini

two blodies luwe ni udah di lanjut bos...

moku-chan maaf,.,.,soal typot q memang gak begitu peduli,.,., tpi ni udah q usahain kok././ q banyak kerja'an.. jdi gak punya banyak waktu

namikaze uciha trimakasih

shinji tanaka ini bos lanjutannya,.,.,. trimakasih kritik dan sarannya

ahkir kata selamat menikmati

.Seluruh tubuh naruto dan ino tertutup selimut,hanya muka mereka yang tidak tertutup.  
Perlahan tangan Ino bergerilya menyusup ke dalam kaus naruto..setelah berhasil masuk,perlahan lahan pula dia mulai membelai lembut seluruh tubuh Naruto,mulai dari dada sampai perut..Kadang memainkan puting dada naruto dg lembut..'Wah,makin memuncak saja hasrat nafsuku ini' iner naruto.  
Naruto terdiam tanpa bcara apa-apa,hanya memejamkan mata sambil menikmati kelakuan nakal Ino.  
Ino tersenyum kecil memandang naruto yang sedangmemperlihatkan ekpresi aneh karna perbuatannya.. kamu knapa Naru-kun? kata Ino dengan nada centilnya ,gapapa.. jawab naruto Naruto menatap wajah Ino,,'hmm manis juga nih cewe,apalagi lesung pipinya tampak menambah manisnya wajahnya saat tersenyum' iner Naruto ketika melihat wajah ino.  
Tiba-tiba tangan INo tanpa komando masuk kedalam celana jins terbakar saja nabsu Naruto,Naruto merasa seakan ingin menerkam tubuh Ino dan langsung naruto mengurungkan niatnya mengingat keadaan bus saat ini,Sebagian penumpang masih ada yang terjaga,mereka sedang menonton vcd yg diputar dibus.  
naru-kun..Kamu ga pernah deket sama cewe ya? tanya Ino memecah kebisuan.  
pernh.. jawab naruto pernah ML? tanya ino lagi pernah sekali,tapi ga sampe tnya itu? jawab naruto dengan heran.  
ga aja! kata ino.  
Naruto mulai berfikir,kalau ino adalah abg yg punya pengalaman dalam sex,mgkin dia pernah ngesex dgn ,belaian tangan ino yg lembut benar2 seperti ahlinya dalam memberikan rangsangan2 kepada laki2..Ga disangka tangan ino sampai didalam celana naruto,bermain main diatas adik kecil naruto yg masih tertutup celana dalam..Makin terasa membesar saja tonjolan penis naruto karena dipermainkan tangan oleh tangan ino Tanpa basa basi,ino lasung melepaskan tangannya dari dalam celana,dan membuka ikat pinggang serta resleting celana sekonyong konyong tangannya masuk lg kedalam celana,kali ini tidak terpisahkan celana dalam benar menyentuh penis naruto Ino-chan,masih rame..Blum pada tidur.. kata naruto kebingungan degan kelakuan ino,makin gila aja kelakuan ino..  
gapapa,cuek..Kan ketutup selimut..! jawab ino dengan enteng sambil membelai dan mengocok halus penis naruto.  
naruto pun memutuskan diam,sambil menikmati permainan tangan ino yg lihai seperti sudah terbiasa melakukannya.  
Sekitar 30 menitan,naruto mulai mencoba membiasakan diri dgn apa yg dilakukan tangan ino terhadap penisnya .  
Sambil ngobrol bermacam-macam,naruto benar2 terhanyut dalam suasana yg penuh hasrat tersebut..  
Ternyata didalam pembicaraan mereka,Ino mengaku,kalau dia sudah ga perawan yg mengambil keperawanannya,dan sudah melakukan hubungan sex berulang kali sampai sekarang.

Mlm terus bertambah larut,ketika itu para penumpang lain satu persatu mulai terlelap!Hanya naruto dan Ino yg msh terjaga seakan akan tidak ingin sedetikpun melewatkan kebersamaan itu.  
naru-kun,gw nyaman deket lo! ujar ino dg pelan gw juga,lo dewasa,walaupun umur lo masih dibawah gw. jawab Naruto lalu tanpa sadar mereka sudah saling memandang, Naruto nekat mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah ino. Naruto pun mencium bibir Ino sambil memejamkan mata,begitupun juga Ino yg pelan pelan memainkan lidahnya didalam mulut Naruto..Sungguh sebuah saat yg indah buat mereka.  
Sekitar 5 menit mereka berciuman mesra,tangan Naruto mulai nekat masuk kedalam kaus merah jambu yang dipakai ino,Naruto pun membelai halus naik hingga ke BH yg berisikan bukit indah nan besar lembut,dan disingkapnya BH itu keatas agar payudara ino yang indah dapat naruto sentuh dgn tangannya.'Oh,besar,lembut dan kenyal payudaranya..Apalagi putingnya yg berukuran lumayan besar untk ukuran gadis seumurnya' iner naruto ''hmm..! ino mendesah lembut.. sshh..Terus Naru-kun.. seiring desahan itu naruto merasa semakin kecang dan keras payudara milik Ino.  
Sementara,tangan Ino masih setia mendekap dan mengocok lembut penis naruto sejak tadi Semua itu mereka lakukan dgn bebas karna tubuh mereka masih tertutup selimut!  
Naru-kun..Turunkan kebwah tangan lo.. pinta ino naruto mengerti maksudnya,ahkirnya dia turunkan tangan kanannya ke resleting clana jins ino,lalu dia buka dan naruto kaget,ternyata ino sudah tidak pakai Celana dalam lagi.  
lo ga pake celana dalam? bisik naruto pada ino.

Apa yg akan dijawb ino/ mari kita tebak,.,.,..hahahahahaha 


End file.
